


The Silence

by MetalChickCrisis



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalChickCrisis/pseuds/MetalChickCrisis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard is tired of the silence that often passes between himself and Kahlan regarding their feelings for one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silence

"I can't do this anymore." His words hung in the air around them, the chill of the night doing nothing but adding to the uneasiness blanketing them.

Kahlan frowned, bringing the cloak around her shoulders more as she stared at the fire. They were alone tonight. Zedd and Cara had gone ahead to check out the next town. "Do what, Richard?"

"You know what!" he scoffed. Countless days spent with her, of fleeting touches and flirty words exchanged.

This woman could offer a teasing smirk, or a gesture to implicate something more, and the very next day it would be a completely different story. There were times when he wasn't sure if she were doing so on purpose, to make the journey more easy for herself, or if she simply did not notice her behavior. Whatever the case, Richard found himself growing frustrated.

It had been days since she'd last bumped shoulders with him whilst they were walking. Days, and yet today, she had brushed her hand against the back of his and smiled - smiled - that special smile. Richard had frowned, his brows furrowed together in confusion. What was she doing? Toying with him? The thought had appealed to his anger, and he couldn't help when he'd suddenly pulled away from her and picked up his pace.

Now here they were, finally alone, Richard wasn't going to let this opportunity go. He was feeling hurt over the fact that she knew how he felt, but where her heart was concerned… He didn't know anything. Even now, she sat in silence, looking at him. She knew. He knew she knew.

"You know how I feel, Kahlan. You know how I feel, I've told you. But I don't know how you feel. Why do you sleep so close to me? Why do you give me those secret smiles and stare at me when you think I'm not looking? Why, Kahlan? Why do you get close to me one second, and push me away the next?" His teeth grit, he heard her shuffling to stand.

"Richard, I…" Her voice trailed, dying out in the silence. The silence he had grown so used to. "You know I can't. My powers…"

"Would destroy me. Yes, I know." Shaking his head, Richard turned to look at her with disappointment shining in his eyes. He didn't know why he spoke his heart when she gave him the same excuse every single time. "But that doesn't tell me how you feel, Kahlan."

"What do you want from me, Richard? What do you expect me to say?" Looking into her blue eyes now, he could see the tears threatening to fall. Richard didn't think twice, he was angry but when it came to her, he couldn't stay mad for long.

"I want you to be honest with me," taking her face in his hands, he cupped her neck, brushing his thumbs where the tears now trickled. Looking down into her endlessly blue eyes with warmth in his own, he stepped closer to her, hearing her breath hitch and watching the sudden flush flare across her cheeks. Those were the only hints he'd ever been given to what she might be feeling. "Do you love me?"

Her eyes widened, and she tried to break away, "Richard-"

But he held tight, stepping forward and holding her more firmly. She was forced to look him directly in the eye. "No. Kahlan. Tell me. Please. I need to know. I need to know how you feel."

More silence, Richard was beginning to hate it.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she sobbed and tore away from him. "I'm sorry, Richard, I can't…" He wanted to ask why, but he couldn't find his voice. The silence was killing him. "I don't want to hurt you."

"It's a little too late for that."


End file.
